1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure generally relates to pharmaceutical consultations, and in particular, to determining a compliance, with one or more regulations, of one or more pharmaceutical consultations provided by a pharmaceutical enterprise.
2. Background
When a prescription order is filled at a pharmacy or other entity licensed to dispense prescription drugs and medications, a consultation is typically conducted when the prescription order is picked up and paid for. At this time, a pharmacist confers with a patient or with the patient's representative (e.g., a party picking up the prescription for the patient) regarding the use and storage of the drug or medication, allergies, interactions with foods, other drugs, or over-the-counter products, and the like. The resolution of the pharmaceutical consultation is recorded in conjunction with the sale and delivery of the filled prescription order.
Pharmaceutical consultations may be legally required to be performed and recorded by a state board of pharmacy or other regulatory agency. Some pharmaceutical consultations may be recommended by an industry, an insurance company, or by the pharmaceutical enterprise itself. Audits of consultation compliance with regulations and rules of one or more boards, agencies, industries, enterprises or other entities may be performed.